The present invention relates to a stabilizer system comprising two specific high-molecular-weight polyalkylpiperidine derivatives, to the use of this stabilizer system for stabilizing organic material, and to the organic material protected against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation by means of the stabilizer system mentioned.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,486, 4,863,981, 4,957,953, WO-A-92/12 201, EP-A-449 685, EP-A-632 092, GB-A-2 267 499 and Research Disclosure 34549 (January 1993) describe stabilizer mixtures comprising two polyalkylpiperidine derivatives.
The present invention relates to a stabilizer mixture comprising a component a) and a component b), c), d) or e), where
component a) is at least one compound of the formula I 
in which
R1 is hydrogen or methyl,
R2 is a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene and
n1 is a number from 2 to 50;
component b) is at least one compound of the formulae IIa and IIb 
in which n2 and n2* are a number from 2 to 50;
component c) is at least one compound of the formula III 
in which R3 and R7, independently of one another, are direct bond or an xe2x80x94N(X1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94X2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(X3)xe2x80x94 group, where X1 and X3, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl or a group of the formula IV 
and X2 is a direct bond or C1-C4alkylene, R4 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, Oxe2x88x92, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl on the phenyl radical, or C1-C8acyl,
R5, R6, R9 and R10, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or phenyl,
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C30alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, phenyl or a group of the formula IV, and
n3 is a number from 1 to 50;
component d) is at least one compound of the formula V 
in which R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15, independently of one another, are a direct bond or C1-C10alkylene, R16 is as defined for R4, and n4 is a number from 1 to 50; and
component e) is a product obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reacting a polyamine of the formula VIa with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula VIb 
in which n5xe2x80x2, n5xe2x80x3 and n5xe2x80x2xe2x80x3, independently of one another, are a number from 2 to 12, R17 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, and R18 is as defined for R4.
n5xe2x80x2, n5xe2x80x3 and n5xe2x80x2xe2x80x3 are preferably from 2 to 4, R17 is C1-C4alkyl, and R18 is preferably hydrogen.
Examples of C1-C10alkylene are methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene. R2 is preferably ethylene, R11 and R13 are preferably methylene, R14 is preferably 2,2-dimethylethylene, and R15 is preferably 1,1-dimethylethylene.
Examples of alkyl having up to 30 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl, docosyl and triacontyl. One of the preferred meanings of R4, R6, R10, R16 and R18 is C1-C4alkyl, in particular methyl. One of the preferred meanings of R5 and R9 is C1-C25alkyl, in particular C15-C25alkyl, for example hexadecyl and C18-C22alkyl. One of the preferred meanings of R8 is C1-C25alkyl, in particular octadecyl.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl. C5-C8cycloalkyl, in particular cyclohexyl, is preferred.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl are benzyl and phenylethyl.
C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl on the phenyl radical is, for example, methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl or tert-butylbenzyl.
Examples of C3-C6alkenyl are allyl, 2-methallyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. Allyl is preferred.
C1-C8acyl is preferably C1-C8alkanoyl, C3-C8alkenoyl or benzoyl. Examples are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, octanoyl, benzoyl, acryloyl and crotonyl.
One of the preferred meanings of R5 and R9 is phenyl.
X2 and R12 are preferably a direct bond.
X1, X3, R4, R16 and R18 are preferably hydrogen.
The compounds described as components a) to e) are essentially known (in some cases commercially available) and can be prepared by known processes, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,412, 4,340,534, 4,857,595, DD-A-262 439 (Derwent 89-122 983/17, Chemical Abstracts 111:58 964u), DE-A-4 239 437 (Derwent 94-177 274/22), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,529,760, 4,477,615 and Chemical Abstractsxe2x80x94CAS No. 136 504-96-6.
Component e) can be prepared analogously to known processes, for example by reaction of a polyamine of the formula VIa with cyanuric chloride in a molar ratio of from 1:2 to 1:4 in the presence of anhydrous lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate in an organic solvent, such as 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene, benzene, dioxane or tert-amyl alcohol, at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., in particular from 0xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., for from 2 to 8 hours, followed by reaction of the resultant product with a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula VIb. The molar ratio between 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4piperidylamine and polyamine of the formula VIa is, for example, from 4:1 to 8:1. The amount of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine can be added in one portion or in more than one portion at intervals of a few hours.
The polyamine of the formula VIa:cyanuric chloride:2,2,6,6-tetramethyl4-piperidylamine of the formula VIb ratio is preferably from 1:3:5 to 1:3:6.
The following example indicates one way of preparing the preferred component e).
Example: 23.6 g (0.128 mol) of cyanuric chloride, 7.43 g (0.0426 mol) of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[3-aminopropyl]ethylenediamine and 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are reacted at 50xc2x0 C. for 3 hours with stirring in 250 ml of 1,2-dichloroethane. The mixture is warmed at room temperature for a further 4 hours. 27.2 g (0.128 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine are added, and the resultant mixture is warmed at 60xc2x0 C. for 2 hours. A further 18 g (0.13 mol) of anhydrous potassium carbonate are added, and the mixture is warmed at 60xc2x0 C. for a further 6 hours. The solvent is removed by distillation under a slight vacuum (200 mbar) and replaced by xylene. 18.2 g (0.085 mol) of N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)butylamine and 5.2 g (0.13 mol) of ground sodium hydroxide are added, the mixture is refluxed for 2 hours and the water formed during the reaction is removed by azeotropic distillation over a further 12 hours. The mixture is filtered. The solution is washed with water and dried over Na2SO4. The solvent is evaporated, and the residue is dried at 120-130xc2x0 C. in vacuo (0.1 mbar). Component e) is obtained as a colourless resin.
In general, component e) can be represented for example by a compound of the formula VI-1, VI-2 or VI-3. It can also be in the form of a mixture of these three compounds. 
A preferred meaning of the formula VI-1 is 
A preferred meaning of the formula VI-2 is 
A preferred meaning of the formula VI-3 is 
In the above formulae VI-1 to VI-3, n5 is preferably 1 to 20.
Component a) is preferably (copyright)TINUVIN 622, component b) is preferably (copyright)HOSTAVIN N 30, component c) is preferably (copyright)UVINUL 5050 H, (copyright)LICHTSCHUTZSTOFF UV 31 or (copyright)LUCHEM B 18, component d) is preferably (copyright)MARK LA 63 or (copyright)MARK LA 68 and component e) is preferably (copyright)UVASORB HA 88.
The compounds of the formulae IIa and IIb can be obtained together as a mixture and also employed as such as component b) in the novel stabilizer system. The IIa:IIb ratio is, for example, from 20:1 to 1:20 or from 1:10 to 10:1.
The meanings of the terminal groups which saturate the free valences in the compounds of the formulae I, IIa, IIb, III, IV, V, VI-1, VI-2 and VI-3 depend on the processes used for their preparation. The terminal groups can also be modified after the preparation of the compounds.
If the compounds of the formula I are prepared, for example, by reacting a compound of the formula 
in which R1 is hydrogen or methyl, with a dicarboxylic acid diester of the formula Yxe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Y, in which Y is, for example, methyl, ethyl or propyl, and R2 is as defined above, the terminal group bonded to the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl4-oxypiperidin-1-yl radical is hydrogen or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Y, and the terminal group bonded to the diacyl radical is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Y or 
In the compounds of the formula IIa, the terminal group bonded to the nitrogen can be, for example, hydrogen and the terminal group bonded to the 2-hydroxypropylene radical can be, for example, a 
group.
In the compounds of the formula IIb, the terminal group bonded to the dimethylene radical can be, for example, xe2x80x94OH, and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen can be, for example, hydrogen. The terminal groups can also be polyether radicals.
In the compounds of the formula III, the terminal group bonded to the 2,5-dioxopyrrolidine ring is, for example, hydrogen, and the terminal group bonded to the xe2x80x94C(R9)(R10)xe2x80x94 radical is, for example, 
In the compounds of the formula V, the terminal group bonded to the carbonyl radical is, for example, 
and the terminal group bonded to the oxygen radical is, for example, 
In the compounds of the formulae VI-1, VI-2 and VI-3, the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical is, for example, Cl or a 
group, and the terminal group bonded to the amino radical is, for example, hydrogen or a 
group.
Preference is given to a stabilizer mixture in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is ethylene, and n1 is a number from 2 to 25.
Preference is likewise given to a stabilizer mixture in which R3 and R7 are a direct bond or an xe2x80x94N(X1)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94X2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(X3)xe2x80x94 group, where X1 and X3, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl and X2 is a direct bond, R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, OH, C6-C2alkoxy, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, allyl, benzyl or acetyl, R5 and R9 are C1-C25alkyl or phenyl, R6 and R10 are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, R8 is C1-C25alkyl or a group of the formula IV, R11, R13, R14 and R15 are C1-C4alkylene, R12 is a direct bond, and R16 is as defined for R4.
Preference is also given to a stabilizer mixture in which component c) is at least one compound of the formula 
in which R4 is hydrogen or methyl, and n3 is a number from 1 to 50.
Component d) is preferably at least one compound of the formula 
in which R16 is hydrogen or methyl, and n4 is a number from 1 to 50.
A stabilizer mixture comprising components a) and b) is preferred. Likewise preferred is a stabilizer mixture comprising components a) and c) and a stabilizer mixture comprising components a) and d). Particular preference is given to a stabilizer mixture comprising components a) and e).
n1 is preferably from 5 to 20, n2 and n2* are preferably from 2 to 10, and n3, n4 and n5 are preferably from 1 to 10.
The following stabilizer systems are particularly preferred embodiments of the invention:
1) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)HOSTAVIN N 30,
2) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)UVINUL 5050 H,
3) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)LICHTSCHUTZSTOFF UV 31,
4) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)LUCHEM B 18,
5) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)MARK LA 63,
6) stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)MARK LA 68 and
7) stabilizer mixture comprising ((copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)UVASORB HA 88.
The novel stabilizer mixture is suitable for stabilizing organic materials against thermal, oxidative or light-induced degradation. Examples of such materials are the following:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), branched low density polyethylene (BLDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylate, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or ABS polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenolformaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
29. Naturally occurring and synthetic organic materials which are pure monomeric compounds or mixtures of such compounds, for example mineral oils, animal and vegetable fats, oil and waxes, or oils, fats and waxes based on synthetic esters (e.g. phthalates, adipates, phosphates or trimellitates) and also mixtures of synthetic esters with mineral oils in any weight ratios, typically those used as spinning compositions, as well as aqueous emulsions of such materials.
30. Aqueous emulsions of natural or synthetic rubber, e.g. natural latex or latices of carboxylated styrene/butadiene copolymers.
The invention therefore furthermore relates to a composition comprising an organic material which is sensitive to oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation and a novel stabilizer mixture.
The organic material is preferably a synthetic polymer, in particular from one of the above groups. Polyolefins are preferred, and polyethylene, polypropylene and copolymers thereof are particularly preferred.
The components of the novel stabilizer system can be added to the material to be stabilized either individually or mixed with one another. The components can be employed, independently of one another, in amounts of from 0.01 to 4.99%, with the proviso that the total amount of component a) and component b), c), d) or e) is from 0.02 to 5%, based on the total weight of the material to be stabilized.
The total amount of component a) and component b), c), d) or e) is preferably from 0.05 to 3%, in particular from 0.05 to 2%, or from 0.05 to 1%, based on the total weight of the material to be stabilized.
The weight ratio between component a) and component b), c), d) or e) is preferably from 20:1 to 1:20, in partcular from 10:1 to 1:10, for example from 5:1 to 1:5.
The novel stabilizer mixture or the individual components thereof can be incorporated into the organic material by known methods, for example before or during shaping or by applying the dissolved or dispersed compounds to the organic material, if necessary with subsequent evaporation of the solvent. The individual components of the novel stabilizer mixture can be added to the materials to be stabilized in the form of a powder, granules or a masterbatch, which contains these components in, for example, a concentration of from 2.5 to 25% by weight.
If desired, the components of the novel stabilizer system can be melt blended with one another before incorporation in the organic material.
The novel stabilizer system or its components can be added before or during the polymerization or before the crosslinking.
The materials stabilized in this way can be used in a wide variety of forms, for example as films, fibres, tapes, moulding compositions, profiles or as binders for paints, adhesives or putties.
The stabilized organic materials of the invention may additionally also contain various conventional additives, for example:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-do-decylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-di-phenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, di-dodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-anilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-di-methylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo-[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine.
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(l-methylheptyl)-p-phenylene-diamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)-diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylamino-phenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, Bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octylphenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2xe2x80x2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, mixture of 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, and 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3"Brketopenst"2, where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutylphenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tertbutylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl (xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4- methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6 Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl -4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl -4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octyl-amino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5- di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, the condensate of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl )-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy-and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl,-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethydoxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethydoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide and mixtures of ortho- and para-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxy-phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy-4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy -propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]3-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methylphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethylphosphite.
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-ocadecylhydronxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridecyl-nitrone, N-he xadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynergists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or tin pyrocatecholate.
10. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (xe2x80x9cionomersxe2x80x9d).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheoloy additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing, agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863, 4,338,244, 5,175,312, 5,216,052, 5,252,643, DE-A-4 316 611, DE-A-4 316 622, DE-A-4 316 876, EP-A-0 589 839 or EP-A-0 591 102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl- benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxymethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The weight ratio between the novel stabilizer mixture and the conventional additives can be, for example, from 1:0.5 to 1:5.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the novel stabilizer mixture for stabilizing organic material against oxidative, thermal or light-induced degradation.
The organic materials stabilized by means o f the novel stabilizer system are distinguished not only by significantly improved light stability, but also in some cases by improved thermal stability.
The foregoing also applies correspondingly to the following stabilizer mixture, which is likewise a subject-matter of the present invention:
A stabilizer mixture comprising a compound of the formula A-I 
in which n1 is a number from 2 to 25, in particular from 2 to 15, and a compound of the formula F-I 
in which R19 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, O, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl on the phenyl radical, or C1-C8acyl, and n6 is a number from 2 to 25, in particular from 2 to 10.
R19 is preferably hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl, in particular hydrogen.
The individual components of this stabilizer mixture are known and are in some cases commercially available. They can furthermore also be prepared analogously to the processes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,412 and 4,086,204.
A stabilizer mixture comprising (copyright)TINUVIN 622 and (copyright)DASTIB 1082 is preferred.
The meanings of the terminal groups which saturate the free valences in the compounds of the formulae A-I and F-I are dependent on the processes used for their preparation.
The terminal groups can also be modified after the preparation of the compounds.
The comments made regarding the terminal groups of the compounds of the formula I apply correspondingly to the terminal groups of the compound of the formula A-I.
If the compound of the formula F-I is prepared by reacting a compound of the formula 
in which X is, for example, halogen, in particular chlorine, with a compound of the formula 
the terminal group bonded to the diamino radical is hydrogen or 
and the terminal group bonded to the triazine radical is X or 
If X is halogen, it is advantageous to replace this by, for example, xe2x80x94OH or an amino group when the reaction is complete. Examples which may be mentioned of amino groups are: pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholino, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2 and xe2x80x94NR*(C1-C8alkyl), in which R* is hydrogen or a group of the formula 